Enchantress
Enchantress is a longtime magical villain, sometimes hero, who uses her Magical Powers for whatever suits her whims. She is also a downloadable character in Injustice 2. Biography The all-too ordinary life of June Moone ended the day she was possessed by the enchantress, a demonic sorceress with aspirations of world domination. Today, she fights for her very soul, struggling to harness the enchantress’ magic for good. If she fails, the enchantress will consume her and our world won’t be far behind. June Moone was a freelance artist who was invited to a costume party at an old castle, and stumbled upon a secret chamber where an unknown magical being (later named as Dzamor) empowered her to fight an evil presence in the castle. Saying the words "The Enchantress", her appearance changes from blonde-haired June to black-haired and costumed Enchantress and defeats a minotaur creature from a tapestry. Soon after, she defeats a monster at Cape Kennedy and a mirage of a demonic creature manipulated by a crook. In her next appearance, however, the Enchantress is a misguided character fighting Supergirl, who prevents her gaining omnipotent magical power and cancelling all other superpowers on Earth, twice. Her villainous side takes over after this, and the Enchantress then continues her career as a member of The Forgotten Villains and part of the army of supervillains during the 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' event. Injustice Comic Powers and Abilities The Enchantress is a powerful sorceress. She appears to possess the ability to manipulate magical energy for any number of effects, from healing to teleportation, and can directly affect any non-living objects with her magic. She can also walk through walls. A unique aspect of her power is her sensitivity to magic. She was able to link to the essence of Eclipso in the Day of Vengeance story line, using the connection to speak Eclipso's thoughts to the rest of the group, and has also mystically tracked the Spectre by divining his magical trail. She has also been seen to remotely access another magic-user's power, as she did when she channeled the power of almost all magical beings on Earth through her to Captain Marvel to aid him in his battle with the Spectre, and again with Strega of The Pentacle, though all of the magicians she came into contact with allowed her to tap into them. After the Strange Adventures run, the evil Enchantress side manifested whenever June Moone changed. Later, her evil side manifested only when was under great magical stress which overloaded her, and she returned to normal once the overload subsided. This is no longer the case since the 'Soulsinger' identity separated the evil Enchantress entity without her powers before dissipating, leaving June Moone with the Enchantress power but not the evil personality. She has possession of Nightwitch's "Herne-Ramsgate Cauldron", which allows her to find almost every magical creature in the DC Universe. In the New 52 the Enchantress displayed a wide variety of magical powers, but due to being separated from June Moone, they appeared at random and manifested across the planet in different guises, such as animating the Sphinx in Giza and making it attack tourists, and creating dozens of June Moone doubles wandering around on the freeway. Her defences were formidable, easily seeing off Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg with a storm of old human teeth and later beating Zatanna off with a host of zombies. When June was finally brought to the Enchantress' location, she manifested as a colossal monster made up of the bodies of hundreds of June Moones. Once she was fused back with June, she regained control of her powers. She has also displayed all of the abilities previously exhibited by her New Earth version. Though the Enchantress has claimed that June does not have access to her magic - in several Suicide Squad issues, June was shown performing magical feats herself such as banishing a demon. Special Moves Other Moves Character Trait Super Move Out Of Body Experience - Enchantress will jump into the air and release a short spark of energy at the opponent, staggering them. She then proceeds to create a vortex that surrounds her and her opponent, she then takes her opponent’ soul and controls the soul by making it hit the opponent, the soul uppercuts the opponent into the air and throws them down. Enchantress then makes the soul rapidly spin into an energy ball in mid-air and the energy ball then strikes the opponent while they’re on the ground, causing an explosion, then the vortex disappears. Move List Ending June Moone: When it comes to magic, even Brainiac has a lot to learn. He thought he could "collect" the power of the Enchantress. So I let him have it. And sure enough, the old witch ate him alive. It was over. Brainiac was beaten. But even more miraculously, the Enchantress... was gone. After years of that witch feeding on me, torturing me, corrupting me... I'm free. No more aliases, no evil alter-egos, I can just be June Moone. I got my old job back at the design studio, I even have a date this Friday! Piece by piece, I'm rebuilding my old life, once I've--'' ''No! Get out of my head! Enchantress: June, June, June. Did you really think you could dispose of me so easily? Brainiac's collection was a revelation. You and I have been thinking far too small. Why corrupt one Earth, when we can bewitch all 52? Appearance Navigation Category:Females Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Power Users